mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Dream
} }}Rainbow Dream is a rainbow-themed board map that appears in Mario Party 5. Board description Rainbow Dream is a board map that is derived from the four different weather elements: sunny, cloudy, snowy, and rainy. The board is made up of four different clouds, each area containing its own theme. Each area also contains different happening events and scenery. There are two ways to reach a different cloud on the board. One way is by passing the rainbow spaces that appear on each cloud. When a player passes this space, Klevar will appear and ask the player if they want to move to the next cloud for 5 coins. If the player accepts the fee, then they will be transported to the cloud that runs clockwise to the current cloud they are on. Another way to get to other clouds is by landing on the happening space in front of the gondola. Once the player lands on the gondola space, they will be asked if they would like to be transported to the next cloud. Each of the different sections of the board contains its own events. Some of the events involve transporting the player to another section, while other events revolve around the player earning coins and capsules. Notable Characters and Events * Rainbow Bridge - Located on each section of the board, there are special spaces designed with a rainbow on it. When they pass this space, they will be asked by Klevar if they want to transport to the next cloud for a five coin fee. If the player accepts his proposition, then they will move to the next cloud running clockwise order. Passing the rainbow space will not reduce the number that a player has on their dice block ? Spaces *'Gondola' - On each section of the board, there is a happening space in front of a giant gondola. When a player lands on this space, they will be asked if they would like to be transported to the next cloud via the gondola. If they accept the offer, then they will jump on the gondola and transport to the next cloud. *'Capsule Generator' - On the cloudy section of the board, there is a giant generator that is depicted as an Amp with a single happening space in front of it. When a player lands on the space, they will jump on the wheel in front of the generator. The player will have ten seconds to run as fast as they can on the generator wheel to produce as much energy as possible. The more energy they produce, the more capsules they will be awarded with. *'Cheep Cheep Fountain' - On the rainy section of the board, there is a giant Cheep Cheep fountain. When a player lands on one of the happening spaces by the fountain, they will be transported back to start, along with any other character standing on the fountain ledge. *'Rainbow Tower' - At the top of the board in the sunny section, there is a rainbow tower with a single happening space in front of it. When a player lands on this happening space, they will be presented with three rainbow paths. Each of the three paths will lead down to a random section of the board. One of the rainbow paths will contain extra coins that the player will collect as they are sliding down. *'Snowman Seesaw' - On the snowy section of the board, there is a snowman sitting on a seesaw. The player will be asked to ground pound the seesaw and try to send the snow as high in the air as possible. When the snowman lands back down, it will catapult the player up in the air to collect coins. The higher the ground pound lands, the more coins the player will collect. Story Mode In Story Mode, only the top section of the board is played. Navigation de:Regenbogen-Traum fr:Arc-en-Rêve Category:Boards in Mario Party 5 Category:Sky-themed Category:Boards in the Mario Party series